bih_war_crimes_impunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-war municipalities where war crimes were reported to have been committed
During the Bosnian War of 1992-1995 war, very serious crimes were committed on a massive scale across the municipalities of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Nearly two decades after the outbreak of war, many of those crimes have not been properly ivestigated, known perpetrators have not been charged and many formally and informally accused suspects appear to enjoy impunity beyond the reaches of justice. This wiki is intended as a reminder of how the victims of terrible injustices have been and continue to be failed by the mechanisms of national and international law. Not only is justice delayed justice denied, the passage of time is making investigation and prosecution increasingly difficult. By providing details of some of the crimes that remain unpunished we hope that the authorities responsible will be reminded how urgent the need is for prompt and effective action. The names of the municipalities listed below (1991 census administrative divisions) link to pages of this wiki where details of unpunished war crimes reported from the individual municipality are provided together with credibly referenced details of suspected perpetrators. Although the Bosniak community was disproportionately targeted between 1992 and 1995, members of all communities in Bosnia and Herzegovina were the victims of crimes whose pereptrators enjoy impunity. In the interests of justice this wiki will report details of all serious unresolved war crimes. Where the name of the municipality is shown in italics, no details of crimes committed in that municipality have yet been recorded here. Sarajevo - ''Centar'' - ''Ilidža'' - ''Novo Sarajevo'' - ''Stari Grad'' - ''Hadžići'' - ''Ilijaš'' - ''Pale'' - ''Trnovo'' - ''Vogošća'' Other municipalities in Bosnia-Herzegovina - ''Banovići'' - ''Banja Luka'' - ''Bihać'' - ''Bijeljina'' - ''Bileća'' - ''Bosanska Dubica'' - ''Bosanska Gradiška'' - ''Bosanska Krupa'' - ''Bosanski Brod'' - ''Bosanski Novi'' - ''Bosanski Petrovac'' - ''Bosanski Šamac'' - ''Bosansko Grahovo'' - ''Bratunac'' - ''Brčko'' - ''Breza'' - ''Bugojno'' - ''Busovača'' - ''Cazin'' - ''Čajniče'' - ''Čapljina'' - ''Čelinac'' - ''Čitluk'' - ''Derventa'' - ''Doboj'' - ''Donji Vakuf'' - ''Drvar'' - ''Foča'' - ''Fojnica'' - ''Gacko'' - ''Glamoč'' - ''Goražde'' - ''Gornji Vakuf'' - ''Gračanica'' - ''Gradačac'' - ''Grude'' - ''Han Pijesak'' - ''Jablanica'' - ''Jajce'' - ''Kakanj'' - ''Kalesija'' - ''Kalinovik'' - ''Kiseljak'' - ''Kladanj'' - Ključ - Konjic - Kotor Varoš - Kreševo - Kupres - Laktaši - Livno - Lopare - Lukavac - Ljubinje - Ljubuški - Maglaj - ''Modriča'' - Mostar - Mrkonjić Grad - Neum - Nevesinje - Novi Travnik - Odžak - Olovo - Orašje - Posušje - Prijedor - Prnjavor - Prozor - Rogatica - Rudo - Sanski Most - Skender Vakuf - Sokolac - Srbac - Srebrenica - Srebrenik - Stolac - Šekovići - Šipovo - Široki Brijeg - Teslić - ''Tešanj'' - ''Tomislavgrad'' - Travnik - Trebinje - Tuzla - Ugljevik - Vareš - Velika Kladuša - Visoko - Višegrad - Vitez - Vlasenica - Zavidovići - ''Zenica'' - Zvornik - Žepče - Živinice (Per Bosnia-Herzegovina population census, 1991 - ''Zavod za statistiku Bosne i Hercegovine ''- Bilten no.234, Sarajevo 1991.)